Fang's Dream
by SpringDaze
Summary: Get inside Fang's head as he sleeps. Later look into Max's, Iggy's, Nudge's, and Gazzy dreams too. But what the gang doesn't know is that Angel is plotting something... well, spectacular. You won't believe it. R&R.
1. Part 1 Fang's Dream

Fang's Dream

_Max ran over to me in a bikini. Whoa was all I could think._

"_You like it?" she asked. _

"_Holy Crap," I stuttered out._

"_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max squealed as she tackled me over and pulled me into a long make out session._

_When that was done, Nudge started ranting. I pulled out a remote and pressed mute. She shut up. "Holy Crap."_

_I didn't get a chance to enjoy the moment because Max tackled me again and pulled into a long kiss. This was great…_

Crap. I woke up with a bump on my head as I rolled over on a rock.

"Fang. Hey Fang," Iggy pushed me. "Your watch."

I got up and sat on a nearby log and stared up at the stars.

A light shot across the sky and even though I knew it was stupid I made a wish.

"I wish my dream would come true." That would be great. I just sat and stared when Max shook me and said, "my watch".

And I sank into a deep deep sleep.

I woke up in a very very large bed. A very comfy bed too. I turned on my side. Holy Crap. Max. She looked at me with eager eyes.

"O M G!!!!!!! You're finally awake!!!!!!" Max practically screamed. "Wanna make out now???!!!!"

"What the… Who are you and what have you done with Max?" I was truly confused. Max would call me a sexist pig for having these thoughts.

"I would? Really? Wow? Where have you been, silly? I've always been like this," Max replied.

"I didn't say anything," I said surprised.

"Well, I have a Fang sense. So I can tell when you wanna make out," Max (or so she says) said.

"Fang. Ohmygoshyou'refinallyawake. Yes! Now you can play with us!" Nudge. Only one person can talk that fast.

"Where's the Nudge remote?" asked Max.

I stuttered, "There is one?" I looked beside me to see what looked like a TV remote. I pressed the power button and Nudge walked out of the room. "Holy Crap."

"Yes. Why don't you remember any of this? You're scaring me," Max said. "Fang. Fang! Come back! We haven't had our morning make out session! Geez!"

I had gotten out of bed to look around. It was everything I had dreamed of. Right in front of my eyes. I was in a three story mansion with the flock on an island. Holy Crap. Everything I had dreamed of.

I was now on the beach in front of the mansion. Max ran over to me in bikini, her wings tucked into her back. Whoa was all I could think.

"You like it?" she asked. "Oh wait, I already know you like it."

"Holy Crap," I stuttered out.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max squealed as she tackled me and pulled me into a long make out session.

-------------------------------------------

"Will he ever wake up?" Max screamed and kicked Fang hard in the gut.

"What…" Fang let out. "Max? Why aren't you in your bikini?"

"What did you just say!" Max screamed.

"Oh crap."

I know stupid and corny but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here it is. Please review! Thanks.

SD

_SpringDaze _


	2. Part 2 Max's Dream Part 1

Fang's Dream Part 2: Max's Dream

Now before we start the fun let me thank my reviewers, Family Force 5 and Relient K:

**TaraDragonWing: **I never been known to be hilarious but evidentially I finally had a funny idea.

**Angelz on edge: **okay. I'm glad I have finally gotten down guy dreams. I hope that will be useful someday. Special thanks to you for favoriting the story.

**Nightline6: **I'm glad you thought it was funny. And I am continuing it.

**Maximumride4ever: **Thank you sooo much. I'm glad you liked it.

**Roughdiamond5: **I'm not even going to start about your review and I am continuing it and I'm glad you like it. Special thanks to you for favoriting the story.

**Scarily obsessed: **I'm glad you liked it.

**Evil Angel of DOOM: **I'm glad you thought it was TOO FUNNY! I'm glad you like the vibe.

**Orangecreamsicle1234 (): **I'm really happy that you guys all likedit. This is the Max Dream.

**Family Force 5: **Not a reviewer but a band that gets me going. I'm listening to you guys right now.

**Relient K: **Once again a band but it brings my vibe.

And now back by popular demand: Fang's Dream Part 2: Max's Dream. Please Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang's Dream Part 2: Max's Dream

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Plain White T's. The perfect song for today. _

_I looked around my room. I was lying on my four poster bed with canopy. I loved it. Everything about this island I loved. _

_I looked towards the clock. Fang was late. And so was Iggy. _

_Suddenly the door was being knocked on rapidly. Come in, you're late._

_The two boys ran into the room and towards me and…_

"Max. Max," Fang. "Your watch."

"Okay. Thanks Fang," I waved him off me as I got up and walked over to a small flat rock to sit on. The clouds were finally clearing and the first stars were finally coming out.

"Star light, star bright. I wish I will, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," I spoke quietly. It was stupid but I wish my dream would be real life. The whole idea was stupid but I would do anything to have that be real life.

I sat there like that thinking about my dream and then I got Iggy up for his watch.

And fell back asleep.

-----------------------------------------

I woke up in a four poster bed that I recognized.

"Holy Crap. My dream!" I immediately jumped up and started jumping on the bed.

I turned on the radio next to my bed and started dancing and singing along with the song.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!"

A man in a suit walked in, "Good Morning Mistress Maximum. We have your breakfast ready for you: Chocolate chip waffles with strawberries and three glasses of milk. Your favorite."

I walked down in my new jeans and tank top. The butler led me to a dining room table where each member of the flock had a huge helping of the meal Iggy had made for us. I sat down and Butler walked away.

I was at the head of the table with Fang next to me and Iggy on the other side next to me. Nudge was next to Fang and Gazzy next to Iggy. Angel was at the end. This was amazing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang's Dream Part 3: Max's Dream Part 2 will be up soon. This chapter really isn't that funny but it's more just leading up to the next chapter. Please review. But before I forget, let me thank one last reviewer. I got this review while writing this chapter and decided to add her in so:

**Hizmit12-waterlilly3721: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it.

See ya next chapter.

SD

_SpringDaze _


	3. Part 3 Max's Dream Part 2

Fang's Dream Part 3: Max's Dream Part 2

I thought that this was one of my worse stories but evidentially not. None of my stories have ever gotten this many reviews. Opposites has only gotten one. If you want to check that out. (winkwink) It's not Fax but I like it. Now before the great unveiling of a new chapter: reviewers and inspirations.

Thanks to: **danceswithwings119**, **TaraDragonWing**, **snowy ashes**, **Me ()**, **Blackivy16, roughdiamond5, maximumride4ever, hizmit12-waterlilly3721, Wait For The Stars.**

Special thanks for story alerts and/or favoriting: **danceswithwings119, snowy ashes, Blackivy16, hizmit12-waterlilly3721.**

Inspirations: Family Force 5, Relient K, Colbie Caillat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang's Dream Part 3: Max's Dream Part 2:

_Previously: _

_Max had been flung into her dream world and was living it up._

I have never had a better meal in my life. I love this. I have no regrets. It's everything I've ever wished for anything more.

I was in my room now. I looked towards the clock. Fang was late. So was Iggy.

Suddenly the door was being knocked on rapidly. "Come in. You're late."

The two boys into the room and towards me.

Iggy started, "Max. Where do you want to have your cookies today?"

"On the bed would be nice…" My gaze turned towards Fang. Who just happened to be shirtless. Who just happened to be on my right next to me. Who just happened to be looking at be like I was prime rib and he hadn't eaten in two weeks. "Fang…" I began.

But I was cut off by Fang's lips pressing into mine. What the freak! This couldn't be Fang? But it had to be. In the end I just decided to give up on thinking and just go with the flow. And I really, really like this flow that I'm going with.

"I think I'm going to get started on those cookies," I heard Iggy leave.

I loved this whole concept of being alone with Fang when the door opened. Fang and broke apart to breathe and I looked up.

Nudge was standing there and when she saw me she started talking.

"You and Fang make such a good couple, ya know? You guys are just so perfect for each other. I mean I guess now you see that. Oh Max by the way we got a puppy and he's sooooooooooo cute and…" Nudge rambled on.

"Where'd you put the Nudge remote?" Fang asked.

I picked a remote near by and pressed the power button and Nudge walked out of the room. I love this.

Fang then decided that he had enough air and then pulled me into a long passionate kiss.

-------------------------------------

"Is she in a coma?" Gazzy poked Max with his toe.

Iggy replied, "No I can hear her moving."

"Is she in pain?" Angel asked. "I can hear her gasping for air. And OH MY GOSH MAX GROSS!" **(AN/ Angel looked at what Max was thinking.)**

"What is it?" Fang asked. In reply Angel giggled and pulled a mean mind control trick on Max in her sleep. Suddenly Max woke up and sprang at Fang and planted one on him. One that lasted somewhere around two minutes. Max than realized what she had just done.

"Angel!" she screamed.

"Well, you were dreaming about it," she smiled sweetly but Max had already started chasing her around the camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have two more inspirations to name: Rob Thomas and Caffeine Free Diet Coke. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Next is Iggy's dream. But first I need your opinion: Niggy or No Niggy? I need to know before I write the next chapter. It's been mentioned in a couple of reviews but I want to take a poll. Please tell me in your review. I'll show the results in the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks!

SD

_SpringDaze_


	4. Part 4 Iggy's Dream

Fang's Dream Part 4: Iggy's Dream

Okay! Sorry it took me so long! I was having trouble with what to do with Iggy. I mean with Fang and Max it's a given but this, well this is so much different so bear with me as I try to unravel Iggy's wildest dreams. But first:

I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers and inspirations: **THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO… **this goes on for a couple of pages so I'm shortening it… **MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Here are the results for Niggy: 11 ½ for Niggy and 3 ½ not. Thank you maximumride4ever and Pyromaniac-Girl for giving me some ideas to work in. You will just have to read to see what I decided to do… MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang's Dream Part 4: Iggy's Dream

"_Iggy, you now have the states of Washington, Oklahoma, and New Hampshire to blow up at your disposal," Max reported to Iggy._

_Iggy replied, "Aw, shucks Max. Now why don't you do something good for yourself like make out with Fang or something." _

_Max scurried off to where Fang was staying. This was great! He walked outside the door to beach of beach bunnies. Now that he could see he saw exactly what he wanted. He walked into a group of bikini wearing beach bunnies and yelled out, "Ella! Nudge! Random beach bunnies numbers 3, 12, and 36! The great and powerful Iggy needs you!"_

_Out of the group Iggy walked with now five girls at his side. Ohh tonight was going to be so much fun…_

"Iggy! Iggy! Your watch," Max said. Iggy stood up and walked over to a lone flat rock was and sat down. Iggy just wished his dream could just be real. "Ohh, I wish my dream were my real life. That is how I'd like it to be," Iggy quietly said to himself.

After Iggy's watch was over he woke up Max for her watch. Then he sunk into a deep, deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Iggy woke up in a large bed in-between a sleeping Ella and Nudge. What the…

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!**_

The alarm woke the two sleeping girls. They looked at Iggy then each other, Iggy, then each other, then finally Iggy. And they dove. Ella got to Iggy first and started making out with him but Nudge had her extreme ninja fighting skills and had soon knocked Ella off the bed and gotten to Iggy and started making out with him.

There were only three words that could exactly describe this moment: This was odd.

Nudge finally stopped so they could breathe. Iggy got out of bed and scrolled over to the closet… Wait. How could he tell what girls he was sleeping in-between. Or what kind of bed it was. Or where the closet was.

**HE COULD SEE!!!!!!!!!!! HALLUJAH! HE COULD SEE! **

After that little happy moment he walked over to the closet and chose a suit. Then he walked over to the mini bar in his room and fixed himself a martini. If this was like his dream he needed to go to work now.

He walked through some halls and was finally ended up in his office. Max, his secretary, and Fang, his vice president, walked in.

Dang! Max was hot! He could why Fang liked her so much. Iggy walked over to Max. "Soooo Max. I was thinking…" Iggy's voice quieted at the sight of Fang's death glare. Oh well. "Anyway, what's the report?"

"IgGaz Technology's sales have been increasingly increasing. All over the world, people are buying. OH! And VH1 called; they want to do a Flavor of Iggy show. 12 girls. One man," Max reported.

Fang didn't talk but just handed me a piece of paper. "Err… uh… thank you Fang. You and Max can take the rest of the day off." Iggy looked up from the paper and noticed that they were gone.

Iggy decided that he had done enough work for today and walked out the doors and onto the beach. "Oh Ella! Oh Nudge!" he called. The two girls scurried over to him and Iggy knew that he never wanted to go back inside.

----------------------------------------------

Iggy woke up to the sound of hysterical laughing and screaming. He could hear Max practically crying with laughter. He could feel Fang smirking at him. That was definitely Nudge's scream. And wait, was that Gazzy screaming, "He's kissing Nudge! He's kissing Nudge!"

Wait a second, Iggy thought. That was when it all came together. They were never going to let him live this down…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, definitely not my best but I'm a little rusty. Thanks for reviewing. Love ya lots! Please review.

P.s. You are not going to have to wait six months for the next chapter.

P.s.s. If you want to kill someone, kill my science teacher. points at old, devil lady


	5. Part 5 The Finale

Fang's Dream Part 5: The Finale

I am back from my long hiatus! This will be the finale of the parody series. It will **not** be continued after this. Only an author's note may follow this chapter. Thank you so much for supporting even while I was away. You have no idea how hard of a year this has been including losing both my grandmother and my best friend.

Anywho, let the hilariousnessosity began!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang's Dream Part 5: The Finale

Angel knew that her plan was working perfectly. She could tell by the awkward looks that the couples gave each other. Including Iggy.

Today would be the last day. It was all or nothing baby. And while everybody thought that she was asleep…. Her attack would only end in a truly grand finale.

***********SDSDSD*************

That night while Max was on watch (and daydreaming about Fang) Angel crept silently behind a rock to focus on her plan.

She first began with Fang. Then Iggy. Then Max. And finally she toyed with Nudge's mind . Now she would just have to wait.

**************SDSDSDSD*********************

Angel and Gazzy howled out loud at the scene that the both of them woke up to.

Fang and Max were very close to doing unspeakable things (for a six and an eight year old that is) and Iggy and Nudge were in the middle of a make out secession.

The couples then snapped out their reverie and their eyes went wide.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry M-M-Max," Fang stuttered.

These apologies that weren't really meant went on throughout the group until Angel spoke up.

"Get over yourselves Guys!" her soprano voice rang throughout the group. "You know that each of you love each other."

"What are you talking about?!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"If you don't admit it…." Angel began her threat. "I'll make you make out with each other until you die of lack of oxygen."

The four different faces paled as they saw that she meant it.

Fang then turned to his dearest darling Maximum and said, "I loved you since I have known you."

Max then blushed and replied, "Me too, I guess so anyway."

Iggy then turned to Nudge. "I love you more than all the beach bunnies in the world combined. And all the bombs in the world too!" Nudge just responded by kissing him on the lips.

*************************SDSDSDSDSDSDSD*****************

And so all was well in the flock. The couples were together and everyone was happy. But Angel just had to ask a question that sent silence around the group.

"Max….. Fang…. How are babies made?"

********************************************SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD******

And that is that. I am thinking about adding a oneshot sequel but other than that this story is completely finished. I hope you enjoy!

If you enjoy the book Twilight, please read my other fics I Dream of Movies, and Angel.

I hope to hear your reviews soon!

Yours truly and completely until the computer dies,

SpringDaze


End file.
